Stranger
by Piggypiggy
Summary: About legendary hero who goes to attack on titan for a mission. guard Eren J. (or Y. which ever way you wish to pronounce his name) And Levi H. to watch their progress. This is my very first fanfic so give it a chance. and i apologize if the chapters seem too dull or short, if possible i would like some advice and ideas from my readers,and also sry if any characters seem off.
1. Prologue

**hey this is my first time makeing a fan fic if possible send me some advice or ideas...**

**yesh i know lots of dots but i cant help it afterall i like putting random dots in my stories ;P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own attack on titan it belongs to the writer who wrote it. Which is not me :D **

**...**

I looked around, I seemed to be in the middle of an forest "owwie my head hurts"…silence…"great my favorite show, watch myself go crazy in the middle of nowhere" *sigh* I suppose I should get to work…*birds chirp*…

"excuse me miss" (talking to the birds, i can understand them because i came from a separate dimension where ppl can talk to birds. But even in my home/ dimension ppl that are able to talk to any thing are rare. This will be explained throughout the story… But all u need to know is that i am the most powerful creature no matter where i am[ yes that includes super human strength] so to prevent ppl from being too scared of me, i sealed my powers)

*bird looks alarmed* "y-you you can understand us human?" *bird's mate interjects* "honey you know that's not possible, I mean humans are too stupid to understand us, and our superior language."

"hmmm… I guess that's true otherwise why else would they get eaten by those stupid creatures called titans so easily."

*you* ….. "ummmm excuse me I know your in the middle of a 'VERY'important conversation, buuuut could you possibly tell me where the walled cities are?" The two birds gaped at me with shocked expressions.

…."It-it's f-fifty m-miles west from here"….. *stuttered the birds*

"oh thanks, for a second there I thought I had the wrong dimension"

i walked off happily towards the walled cities until i had a realization "… How the heck am I supposed to convince the people that I'm not a titan or working for the titans…..?" Hmmmm… Maybe I can find a town nearby where titans recently attacked, waltzes off towards a small town near the walls and would be soon reconquered by the survey corps on their conquest. (well since i AM a MAGICAL being its not strange that i can do fortune telling too) I searched the town, looking for a place that wouldn't make the survey corps suspicious that i lived through a titan attack. Upon finding a basement that was intact and had small children inside,about 3 kids. Easy enough I'll just trick these children in to helping me with my mission. So i acted like i was running from titans and just "happen" to stumble upon this place. Acting like i desparatle wanted to get in i tried to open the door. It worked! They fell for it, and let me in out of pity for the person running from titans.

"sooo are you guys hiding from titans too?"

"isn't it obvious we are," snaps the oldest child . I looked at his large frightened eyes and attempts' to cheer up the children. But i couldn't say any thing good for comforting children.

The second oldest child, a adorable young girl with silky red hair glared at me. As I stare at their food thinking how unsanitary it was… "We're not going to give you any so stop staring at OUR food," she said with her voice trembling.

"that's fine I wont ask for any, as long as you guys say your my family until we arrive in the city, the Ill leave you alone…" I responded in a tone much harsher than I intended… Baka that's not how you should treat young injured children like… As I began to space off thinking about how i should act when we get picked up by the survey corps , my eyes began to droop and i fell into darkness. ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

><p><strong>so i revised this story so its only in 1st person view. <strong>

**The first three chapters are simply the build up for what happens in the next few chapters that are coming later.**


	2. Search

**Hey heres the 2****nd**** chapter I actually have about five chapters done but now I feel too lazy to re type the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AoT….. :D**

* * *

><p>I hear voices from above, "those darn titans I'll never forgive them for what they did," grieves a voice above me…<p>

"Help, someone help, we're down here in the basement and we have an injured person, HELP!" exclaims the oldest child.

"Quick I hear a voice below us"

I heard screams from the children as the light pierces their eyes. "Your safe now," said what sounded like a young male with a light voice.

…"how did you manage to survive?" asks a young curious female voice.

"Hanji-san stop it can't you see the children are clearly frightened?"

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrreat another girl…(btw my OC hate female humans because they destroyed thier life.) But I restrained myself from ripping out their throats just barely...

"captain there's something strange in the basement that the children were in…"

Oh crap I forgot to get out with the kids… i started to get out just to find a cold hard metal blade to my neck…

* * *

><p><strong>Yay end of chapter 2 <strong>

**Yeah, yeah I know its short right it was originally part of chapter 1 but I cut it off and put it in as chapter 2 :D **

**revised**


	3. Captured

**Yay! Chapter 3, well actually its chapter 2 but stuff happened. ^^**

**Currently I'm just write these to fight off my boredom. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"Who are you and what do you want?"<p>

I stared hard at a male taller than you (well i was pretty short to begin with) he had black hair styled in an undercut along with cold, emotionless gray eyes. Glaring at him I said "I'm those kids older brother."

…I hope they believe me, cause the only other excuse I have is that I wanted to see the outside world and ended up getting chased by titans…

"Cut the crap, those "kids" you call your brothers and sisters already ratted you out." Said the man who was holding a blade to my neck.

"…haaa and here I thought I could trust these kids to help me out cause I couldn't remember anything" *sigh* (which is obviously a lie)

"now tell us who you are and what your motives are…"

"Captain Levi right now might not be the best time for irrigating this person," said a girl with light brown hair.

…grudgingly the person named Levi took the blade away from my neck. "phew for a second there I thought I was going to die. " Right after I said that Levi slams me against the ground and ties my hands together. Aww man and here I thought they were going to let me go… Oh well I thought sleepily. I mean like who wouldn't be exhausted from dealing with noisy children, and a man attempting to kill you but doesn't. Those my last thought before i fell into the land of dreams, and before i entered hell...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok nap time everyone :D <strong>

**yeah my chapters are really short but still i hope you enjoy reading it. **

**yay! we're finally going some where :) **


	4. Trail and Decision I

**Yay! another one of my usual short chapters if you dislike chapters so short just Pm me and i'll change it up**

**Don't worry i don't bite :D**

* * *

><p>Great the last thing I had expected them to do was lock me up all alone in this cold and dirty basement… I should have made it more difficult for those kids to rat me out… And they could have at least locked me up in a clean basement cell over a dirty one. :( Not only that those people are so annoying coming irrigate me every few minutes repeating the same stupid questions over and over again. The most annoying were the idiot girl named Hanji and that slit eyed man named Levi trying to get me to talk when i'm obviously mute! How am i supposed to communicate if i can't use my hands!? ): (I'm mute because i'm wearing a mask with a magic binding that prevents me from talking until the mask is removed. was "talking" in the earlier chapters since a voice is just frequency waves and vibrations in your voice box... i'm too lazy to explain so find out later in the story when my OC explains it all to Survey corps. Basically heshe needs his/her hands to communicate.)

... The world is so cruel T.T why do I have to go through this trial when i OBVIOUSLY mean no harm... Oh well i'll just have to wait out the trial/torture. At least thats what i thought as they brought me out of my cell, to a room that somewhat resembled a court room, it was filled with people. They stared at me, it felt like they were trying to burn hole in my body... "the trail begins... First the Military police shall present their proposition. "we should torture him and get information out of him then dissect him to get as much info as possible. we cant possibly trust him, someone from an unknown origin he could be a titan spy." said the MP leader. "NO! burn him to death!" yelled some mp ppl and commoners.

"yeah, he even threatened to kill some young children!" yelled people. Great their taking advantage of the fact i cant actually speak... i glared at the people in the room ready to rip them apart... "look at that expression, without a doubt he's a harm to mankind," yells a stupid commoner. In attemped to refute their claims against me i opened my mouth forgetting that i was mute...silence...

"I've been wondering for a while but could this person possibly be mute?" says a young blond boy.

"that's not possible because that Filthy dog was talking just fine when we found it," said the raven haired man named Levi in an extremely disgusted tone, he made it no secret that he found me extremely revolting...

* * *

><p><strong>Levi is finally getting more involved in the story :3 <strong>


	5. Trial and Decision II

**Yay! chapter 5 is finally out but now chapter releases are going to be slower cause i'm out of ideas **

**this is mostly just dialogue so sry if you don't like to read about ppl talking ;P **

**oh and its longer than my usual chapters by maybe 200-300 words **

**and now for the disclaimer **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Aot or SnK. (which ever way you want to say it.)**

* * *

><p>"…" I stared blankly at the man named Levi, did me just call me a dog?! Phaha I laughed internally. WACK, owww "what's so funny you little ****?" asked Levi right after he had kicked me in the gut. "…" How did he know that I was laughing? Ah he probably saw the amusement in my eyes. Lol he's more interesting than I thought, I thought as my eyes twinkled with excitement. "<p>

"… I was wondering could that person possibly be a masochist? I mean he's getting excited from getting from Corporal Levi kicking him," said a minor character from the background just a bit too loudly. Levi's face twists in disgust and the guards slowly back away with a freaked out look on their face. The MP, merchants, survey corps, and the priests (I forgot what they were called) start to murmur in the back ground. "Quite!" Boomed the judge "anything that does not have to do with our current case should not be mentioned right now!"

I saw it even though he told the people to be quiet, he had been affected by the comment as well his eyes showed that he also found me disgusting but the rest of his face showed nothing. Nice poker face I thought as I smirked, finding it amusing how the judge was trying so hard to keep his poker face. Then I remembered that what that stupid creature had said had put me to a disadvantage in this trial because people would only be thinking about how revolting they found me… I'm gonna murder that person when I get out of here.

The trial went on now the survey corps may present their proposition, the blonde called Erwin began to speak. "I believe we should put him in the survey corps to observe him and then we could decide what to do with him. If that's not good enough we will put him under special operations squad's watch, to ensure the safety of the citizens we will treat him like a threat until we have no reason to."

"Hmmm… Ok the creature is under the watch of the Survey corps, but you must keep these rules until we find him Guilty or innocent.

1. You must always treat it with caution and an enemy

2. If he should go on a rampage you are to restrain him and kill him if deemed necessary

3. You must always keep him in a dungeon underground

4. NEVER EVER LET IT OUT OF YOUR SIGHT

5. You are to move to a place that is a good distance from any towns or city

"If you do not agree to these terms he will be dissected for the sake of humanity. Do you understand? " asked the judge

"I will agree to your terms," said Erwin after all he would have done the same thing as the judge even if he wasn't told to. After that I was unchained, I was roughly dragged out by some survey corps members. "Take this," said Levi as he tossed me s small stack of clothes. The stack contained a green cape around hip-length, a light brown jacket, a tan colored shirt, a dark brown sash, and white pants. "… I wasn't told that I had to wear these clothes too," I said unhappily (can "talk" cause her hands are free)

"Which do you prefer me killing you or wearing the uniform?" asked Levi with an expression that makes it quite noticeable that he wanted to get rid of me.

"I'll take the latter," as my response.

"Tch" went Levi as he waited for me to get changed.

"… I'm done"

"If you're done get out you filthy dog." Replied Levi

"…" I stepped out from behind the curtain (to make sure i didn't run away I only got a curtain for cover as I changed)

"… I thought I told you to wear the uniform," said Levi with much malice

"Chill Levi I'm wearing the uniform," you said as you lifted up the black t-shirt underneath to reveal the survey corps uniform…well at least the top half.

"… Your supposed to have the uniform showing, and that's captain to you" scowled Levi

"You only told me to 'wear' the uniform not to have it showing." I stated, as if I needed everything spelled out for me.

"…take what you have on the outside OFF or die," Levi said while reaching for his blades.

"Well if you kill me YOU'RE going to have to clean it up AND explain to Erwin why I was killed by your hand."

"…tch" annoying brat was probably what thought Levi as he lead me to Erwin's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah some of it doesn't make sense cause it supposed to come later in the story.<strong>

**I would like to thank the ppl who read my story even if you guys only read the beginning, at least you gave it a chance :D **

**I still hope you guys will PM me about what you liked and disliked so i make my story/fan fiction even better than before. :3**


	6. Reply and Punishment

**Cookies are yummy :D **

**Disclaimer, brought to you by the ginger bread man :**

**Piggypiggy does not own attack on titan.**

**Cookie: help i'm being eaten**

**Me: don't worry *grabs the cookie***

**Cookie: thank yo-**

**Me: crunch * eats the cookie* sorry man but in this world its eat or be eaten... **

**Cookie 2: again AoT does not belong to piggypiggy**

* * *

><p>Levi seemed to be extremely agitated while he was leading me to Erwin's office, well that's no wonder I did just tick him off. But I didn't expect the results to be so good, I thought as I walked behind Levi. Suddenly Levis stopped CRASH oww why'd he suddenly stop? "Get up kid, or is it that you're so stupid you don't even know how to walk properly?" said Levi as he smirked at my unfortunate situation.<p>

"hmph, I can get up just fine, said as I began to get up, Levi did a quick sweep kick causing me end up on my bottom again. "Oww,"

"Get up we're here," said Levi with his bored face… Finally he said something useful, I had thought as I got up again, this time I was wary of Levi. Nothing happened, good I wouldn't want to end up embarrassing myself again. "What are you doing?" said Levi as he stood in Erwin's office. "Get in already so that I don't have to look at your disgusting face anymore."

"Good you're inside now let us talk about what you are going to be doing from now on and probably for the rest of your life." Said Erwin as if it were perfectly human to take a "fragile" young child who had done nothing wrong as a prisoner forever. "our job is to protect what little amount of humanity is left in the world…" after that I just stopped listening, I mean like who would want to sit there and listen to a long boring speech about rule. "are you listening?" asked Erwin

"I am…" I tried not to advert my eyes so that it wouldn't be obvious that I was lying… "Good, you may leave now," said Erwin with a satisfied look on his stupid looking face.

"…its not like it matters weather I listen or not cause once this mask comes off ill basically forget almost everything bad I did" I muttered under my breath. Levi escorted me back to my quarters and said "you will clean the first floor until I tell you to stop."

"Why?" I whined

"As punishment" he responded

"For what?" "… For not listening to your superiors"

"? What 'SUPERIORS,' I don't see any around and I haven't encounter any" I said obviously to annoy Levi

"… Get cleaning, and no dinner for 3 nights." Stated Levi with that monotone voice of his. I bit my lip in anger, "God he's annoying… and what's even more annoying when I agree that this place isn't clean enough, absolutely disgusting, dust everywhere mud tracked in from outside, and worst of all horse sh** all over the floor. How do they even 'clean' this place," I said out loud (yes my OC is a clean freak too but only because he/she can see the germs everywhere)

Right when I finished critizing the place thinking that no one was there, I heard the sound of a glass being dropped on the floor…

* * *

><p><strong>cookiez you can run but you can't hide bwhahaha<strong>


	7. Name

**Chapter 7 **

* * *

><p>Turning around I saw that obnoxious female named Hanji…<p>

"AHHHH!" she screamed happily

"What's wrong Hanji-san?" asked a boy with dark brown hair

"Eren… D-d-does l-Levi h-have ac-clone" she said pointing at me while stuttering in excitement.

"… Hanji-san that's not Levi" said 'Eren' That person is the one that was at the trial."

"Eh?"

That's right kid you tell I'm I thought as Eren explained why I was here, and why I was cleaning the floor.

"Whew for a second there I thought Levi had a clone because what that kid was saying sounded exactly like what Levi would say. Eren I'm starting to feel sorry for, you have to have two clean-freaks in your group," said Hanji with a sympathetic look on her retarded face. "And one of them is gay as well as a masochist…"

O.o I rebutted what she had said by saying "I'm not gay and I'm not a M"

"… You can talk!" said Hanji happily completely forgetting the incident just earlier, "hey, hey since you're willing to talk now could you tell me you name?

"My name huh…" my face darkened at the question after all when i reach the age of 5 almost everyone called me a monster, only the few friend i had called me by me nick name. Oh well i'll just tell her my nick name cause my actual name is just plain f***** up. "I'll give you the name every one called me back at home… Dylan" that's what I was called, "that was what i called until i lost my hometown to those filthy Titan." (actually my Oc's home was destroyed in a war between to female political leaders.)

"Dylan… said Hanji trying to get a feel for my name, "that's a wonderful name! Perfect for a young male like yourself."

"… It would be IF I was a boy," I muttered crossly. "Hmmm, what was that" asked Hanji excitedly, but I didn't want to talk to her any more so I shut my mouth and went back to cleaning.

"… oh yeah I nearly forgot I came here to talk to Levi," said Hanji as she calmed down from being too excited about unnecessary things. "well it was nice meeting you Dylan but now I must leave."

The faster the better I thought as I continued cleaning.

_Night _

Levi came and checked the work I did and when I mean checked he was looking through every single area. When he finished he seemed very satisfied by the result. Well I was a "clean-freak" too so of course he wouldn't have any complaints. "Hmph, good job brat, if you can do this much then maybe I should rethink my opinion about you." Said Levi

"… Bye I'm going to bed," I said to Levi

"…" was his response

_Next day_

"Petra, you watch the kid and teach how to use 3d maneuver gear…" said Levi adding the last part as an afterthought

"Yes, sir!" was her response

Great now I have a 'girl' watching me I thought with great disgust, if so I'd rather have Levi watch me, no matter have obnoxious he is, he isn't even half as obnoxious as a female human…

* * *

><p><strong>just a friendly reminder about what was said in chapter my OC hates girls or women cause they ruined her his life **

**T.T i'm starting to run out of ideas again D: **


	8. Cleaning & Dinner

**Chapter 8 is out Yay!**

**i would like to thank all of you for reading my story. it helped my with my writers block a lot :) **

* * *

><p>"Meet me out in the training area at after 1 hour after lunch, am I understood!?" Petra said to me.<p>

"…" humph, she's so cocky just cause she doesn't like me doesn't mean she can't get big headed about her position. I thought as I walked off, "wait where are you going I was told to keep watch on you," yelled Petra at me. I ignored her and proceeded to walk down the filthy hall way to the area where cleaning supplies is kept…

He couldn't be planning to destroy all of our cleaning supplies so that he doesn't have to clean anymore? That's crazy! Doesn't he know that Levi will kill him if he does? Thought Petra as I walked down the hallway… (Remember my oc can use magic, includes EVERTHING, but he's/she's hiding it so people won't be scared.) How annoying this is exactly why I hate girls, I thought as I took out some cleaning supplies.

"… could it be that you wanted to clean?!" said Petra surprised and seeming somewhat uncomfortable she asked me "Why do you want to clean so badly you would ignore me?"

"…" turns around and begins to clean. Well I wonder should I have ignored her. Or not? Whatever I don't want to explain myself to one of those pieces of filth… five hours have already passed and I'm almost done cleaning and memorizing this building's lay out. Petra seems agitated I think she want to go eat… (That's right we never got to train because Petra was too worried that i would do something I wasn't supposed to. Great my personal stalker for the day -_-)

Mess hall

Ugh too many people are here, well at least that thing will stop bothering me cause she's too busy eating lunch, I'm getting hungry too guess I should eat too. I went and to go get a piece of bread when I was stopped by Levi… "I thought I told you no dinner cadet!" he said angrily. Darn it and I was trying to keep a low profile too

"… why should I listen to you!? I mean it's not like you're a monster, and nor are you God, and you're defiantly not my mother, your nothing more than human!" I said suddenly getting at urge to yell at Levi.

"… Should I show you why you should listen to me?" he asked impatiently.

"No thanks I'd rather not get injured"

"Good now come with me." He said in a strict voice…

Levi brought me to his office to prevent me from being tempted in to eating. "… Levi don't you have any games I could play?" I said feeling very bored…

"No."

"…then could I help with paperwork?" I asked hopefully, wishing for something to do.

No was his response. Seriously doesn't he have anything to but no? Oh well I guess I should sleep if he's not going to give me something to do. Zzzzzz…

"Wake up Cadet, wake up and get out of my office!" I woke up to find an angry Levi standing in front of me with Petra next to him.

"Come on, let's go I'll show you where your room is…"

* * *

><p><strong>When Dylan says filth heshe meant girls... Shhhh don tell Petra and Hanji :)**

**Or any other girl she/he might encounter**

**Btw if ur confused about weather Dylan is male or female just look at the last chapter where Hanji iz telling Dylan that his/her name was a good name.**


	9. Preparation

**This chapter might be a bit off cause I'm sleepy and i don't want to edit :(**

* * *

><p>"…" my bed is absolutely filthy, "Is this your bed?" I asked Petra after seeing the sorry state the bed was in.<p>

"No, it's yours. Don't complain and go to bed" said Petra.. That thing was very annoyed with me… I don't feel like getting in trouble so I'll listen to her.

**NEXT DAY**

I was guided to the so called training area, Petra didn't look too happy about something. She taught me the basics/ about titans and their weak point. The nape of the neck… finally she said now you can learn how to use 3d maneuver gear. We walk over to a strange contraption to meet up with the person waiting for us. "Oluo I need you to turn the crank after Dylan is ready." She said as she attempted to help me in my gear.

"I don't need your assistance," I told her as i slapped her hand away from my belt, she stared at me as if i had just killed her parents in front of her... whats wrong with her?

After I said that, I buckled myself in and told them that I was ready.

"Wait I haven't told you what to do ye-"

"Too late I'm already up" I said balancing myself perfectly.

"…" all I told you was hoe to buckle yourself in, how is it that you can do this perfectly fine…" said Petra. Could it be that he has natural talent for this? If so he could become a great solider.

"… Could I be let down now?"

"Huh? Oh ok"

I got off and decided that I should get washed off, after all I was touched by a filthy pig… Now time for bed! I walked off happily to my room with cleaning supplies.

! Hour later

Perfect I thought as a smile began to creep on my face… I put the supplies away, then changed and fell into a deep slumber.

**AFTER ALL THAT**

Such a beautiful day

"… It's strangely quiet today.."

"What are you doing!? get dressed we're going outside the walls" said Petra

"…" outside the walls huh. I suppose I should get dressed.. I followed Petra to a building, in the building were many different types of 3d maneuver gear. "Pick whichever one you want. We have no new equipment coming in so these are already used but they're good." Said Petra.

"… I want this one," I said as I picked up a set of gear that was in very bad shape.

"Are you sure? There are plenty others that are better."

"Like I said I want this only no other just this." I responded to Petra's remark

"… suit yourself"

We walked out to an area where the rest of the group were waiting, "you guys were so slow what would if we didn't stop to wait for your sorry a*****?!" Olou yelled at us.

"I'm sorry captain, the newbie over slept causing this," said Petra as she blamed me for our being so late.

"…" Levi wasn't even paying attention to them. "Cadet Dylan do you know what the reason of this expedition is?"

"Yes, Sir! It's to see whether you can trust me or not right?" i said with my "voice" getting softer with each word.

"…good" said Levi

My first expedition outside the walls, how fun now I can see those things called titans who got rid of the filth in the world I thought exactly.

"… Don't tell me he's the same type as Captain Hanji?" Olou asked mike. Mike just shrugged at the question. But Levi who had overheard what he said looked quite annoyed… (not just annoyed also disgusted)

* * *

><p><strong>Levi iz annoyed disgusted cause if Dylan is a masochist and like Hanji then beating Him/her would do no good... (nor would insulting her/him be any good)**

**P.S Dylan is not a masochist, she's/he's just a normal human (minus all the super powers.)**


	10. Slime

**Hey Guys thankx for supporting me and my story**

**I'm Sorry if this chapter doesn't make any sense but i was running out of ideas so i started to add random stuff **

**Mostly Hanji who doesn't make any sense... But Hanji never makes any sense so it doesn't matter :) neither do i :)**

* * *

><p>"Everything looks good… It's time to go back now." Said the squad leader of the right flank as they met up with us...<p>

"Yeah good enough for a titan to devour every one right now," I said fairly amused by the look on the soldier's face.

"… Dylan you send the flare," Said Levi with an unamused look on his face.

Bang! I shot the flare for to show that our expedition was done. We headed back to the wall, but just a few miles away from the wall we met an abnormal… Eren jumped up with killing intent in his eyes as he impulsively rushed towards the titan, confident he could kill it… He was wrong the titan took a swing at him, Eren tried to dodge… "He's not gonna make it!" I yelled as I jumped up and pushed Eren away from the titan. The titan grabbed me, darn it why did I do that I thought I had stopped caring about who died and didn't I thought as I looked down at the group. What I saw was shock on their faces well I guess there's no helping it after all that was the very first time I was desperate for something in front of them…

Sigh I always wished that if I could die I would be more than willing I thought as the titan brought me up to its mouth… But the titan did something complete different from what I expected… it licked me "EWWW, why are you licking that so gross" his spit smelt like rotting bodies and blood…

"What the heck if your gonna take your time eating him why not, not eat him at all!" yelled Oluo

SPLAT! Levi cut out the titans' nape. I began to fall… But unfortunately for me LEVI caught me before the titan hit the ground. Great another failed attempt…

"Quit causing trouble for other people," said Levi with an expression that showed that he wanted to murder me for no reason.

"More importantly Dylan how come the titan just licked you and didn't eat you?!" asked Hanji in her obnoxiously loud voice. "Could I run experiments your body?"

"… I don't know, and could you not run experiments on my body." I replied

**1 HOUR LATER**

"Dylan thank you for helping me." Said Eren

"Hmph I should have just left you"

Eren looked at me uncomfortably. "You two stop it, we're almost at the wall" said Erwin. Finally back in the walls now I can clean all this titan spit off of my. Until I was directed by how the "happy" atmosphere in the area. "… Look everyone's there…no injuries, looks like a success." Damn these people are annoying I thought as I looked down at the ungrateful civilians…

**BACK IN HQ**

"… congratulations to you Dylan, you have been proven innocent" said Erwin to me

"… Could I go take a shower now?" I asked as I stood in his office, Levi at the side looking very annoyed

"Just because you were 'proven' innocent doesn't mean we trust you" said Levi.

"… Levi all I asked was if I could go wash up, it's pretty gross to have so filth's saliva all over you. Or could it be you want to get covered too?" I retorted as I walked towards him ready to wipe titan spit all over him.

Levi scowled and backed away from me.

"You are dismissed," said Erwin trying to prevent any conflicts inside his office.

"Thank you very much Sir!" I said as I saluted and left.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank these people for supporting me. :D <strong>

**NatashaMulliganBVB**

**NinjaTiger3098**

**QueenNyanDream**

**TheLightFairyHeart**

**Thanx for supporting me :)**


	11. Daily life in HQ

**Hey guys this is chapter 11 **

**this is about Dlyan causing some troble in HQ and how Levi handles it :)**

**yeah i know this one might be a bit boring compared to other chapters but i hope you enjoy :D **

* * *

><p>"That feels a lot better," I said as I left the showers covered in steam. "Hmph looks like you really did go and clean up," Said Levi from behind … he was in the showers too?! Man, Levi is a creepy stalker. Like what kind of stalker follows you even to the showers. Ugh that's just gross I thought as I walked away shuddering.<p>

"… Why didn't you change out of your clothes when you took a shower?" asked Levi as he noticed my attire. Full black same as always… "I changed it's just that all of my clothes look the same, my towels look like this too…"

"Hmph"

Levi doesn't believe me… well I guess what I said is hard to believe, after all there's rarely anyone who would put so much effort in hiding their identity. He's probably going to be suspicious of me from now on. I guess I can't avoid it…

While I walked down the hall towards the mess hall Levi followed me. (I was carrying a set of cleaning supplies) I began to clean the tables off first, then the benches, and finally I cleaned the floor. "…" Levi stood there surprised by my actions. Next I went to the horse stalls and cleaned them out. Washing the horses and their stalls. I brushed and groomed the horses after I had finished washing them, then I changed their hay, and their water and left them alone.

"…" Levi realized that there really wasn't anything interesting about me so me left… finally I can go roam around I thought as I walked towards Eren's room. I entered to find a fairly clean bed and Eren and Hanji. "…" they didn't seem to take notice of me so I climbed into the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON POV<strong>

"wah!" Eren exclaimed in surprise

"? What's wrong Eren?" asked Hanji completely clueless.

"T-t-there's something in my bed…" He stuttered

"Really?" asked Hanji as she turned around. Eren's nicely folded blankets were unfolded and there was a small moving lump underneath.

"…AHHHH!" Screamed Hanji obviously surprised by the moving "lump" or me…

Squad Levi members came rushing over

"What's wrong they asked," warily until they realized that it was Hanji who was screaming "… never mind" said and they began to disperse.

"Levi who just happen to be walking by "What are you doing get back to work…"

"Little Levi! Perfect timing there's something under Eren's blanket!"

Levi's expression changes to his usual annoyed expression as he punched Hanji then shoved her to the side.

* * *

><p><strong>DYLAN'S POV<strong>

I heard a voices … what is it? Can't you people see that I'm trying to sleep here! I thought grumpily. Then I heard it that obnoxious voice… Levi. He reached over and pulled the warm blanket off … so sleepy.

"… What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious I'm sleeping?" I replied (with some sass)

"Who gave you permission to sleep here?" asked Levi as his face began to get contorted with anger.

"Eren"

"Wait what I didn't-"retorted Eren

"Yes you did when I came in I asked and you nodded your head... (this is a lie)

"That must have been when Hanji was talking to me"

"But you still responded so therefor I am permitted to sleep here.

"…" everyone stared at me unable to respond

Then Levi grabbed over and threw me across the room "Who told you that you could rest when you're supposed to be working?" asked Levi

"But I was tired" I complained

"… If you're tired got sleep in your own room, and one more thing if you cause any more trouble here I will personally kill you." He said menacingly

"…" I pouted for a bit before I left and went to my room to nap. Of course Levi followed me until we reached my room in the basement. (other basement not the same one as Eren.)

* * *

><p><strong>Btw Thanks QueenNyanDream for you review it helped my motivation alot XD.<strong>


	12. New Mission & Conclusion of Mission

**Hi :) **

**Winter break iz almost over so i'll be updating a chapter or two once every week (maybe on every Sunday or Wednesday there'll be at least 1 new chapter.) **

**this chapter iz about 100-200 words longer than my usual 500ish word chapters**

* * *

><p>ZZZZZzzz… "Wake up you little shithead" said Levi as he kicked me off my bed.<p>

"…, you know you didn't have to be so violent or rude about waking me up." I said crossly

"I don't care, the sooner you die the better" he replied while kicking me lightly over and over again.

"Oww… can't you just be nicer about this, I mean I like going away for a week on a trip that may kill me." … that damn bastard he friggin broke one of my ribs. One of these days I will get back at him. Just you wait Levi I'll break your heart just as easily as you broke my bones, and hurt you like you hurt me. (Dylan was offended by his lack of trust in her/him.)

"I told you I don't care. If you die then almost everyone here would be happy." He said coldly

… Fine I'll go. I just have to lure a titan into the trap outside the wall right."

He nodded his head, sheesh if you're not going to explain this to me how am supposed to know what to do I thought angrily.

OUTSIDE THE WALL

Remember you just have to lure him in the trap then use your 3d maneuver gear to get away as fast as possible.

"ummm…"

"You can't refuse this request, if you do we will make sure to punish you accordingly."

… I guess they're not going to let me say this but I'll still say it, cause it's important "I don't-"

Bang! They sent the signal for the plan to begin…

What the heck I don't even know how to use 3d maneuver gear yet! Whatever I'll just run on foot. After all Levi did say if I died no one would miss me I thought as I rode my horse out to the area where a titan had been spotted. Found him… god he's ugly filthy thing I hope it doesn't touch me.

"HEY YOU UGLY BUGGER, COME OVER HEAR SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS," I 'yelled' (remember Dylan can't actually speak it's only her/him putting together different frequency waves to make it sound like she's talking.)

The titan turned it head showing me it's repulsive face, then it started to run towards me drooling. Yuck I want to get this over with. Btw the titan is a 4 meter class. I hopped off my horse half way to the wall then I began to "run" the rest of the way.

**SOMEONE ON SQUAD LEVI"S POV**

* * *

><p>"? What's wrong with Dylan?" I asked Eren<p>

"I don't know, there may be something wrong with his horse or gear…"

"Do think we should stop this. He might die out there."

"No he'll be fine, if we're right this titan should act the same as that other titan we met in our previous mission." Captain Levi said absolutely disgusted from remembering that incident.…

"… I think I might have forgotten to teach Dylan how to use his gear." Said Petra uncomfortably

"WHAT?!"

**DYLAN's POV**

* * *

><p>… Almost there just a bit more. Got it I thought as I jumped up. The titan was caught. Yes now they might trust m-<p>

_"Don't Leave"_

Crap I got caught…

Bang! nets and titan capturing supplies shot out, Darn it! at this rate I'll get caught in the trap with the titan. Those were my last thoughts before I fell into darkness…

When I woke up I was in a bed… judging by the looks of this place I'm in a health center.

"You finally woke up huh," said a voice… that sounds like Oulo.

"Wait right there I'll go get Levi…" said Petra

"…you don't have to I'll go meet him myself." I said as I started to get up…oww 1 broken leg and a hole in my arm great… well at least these don't show up until I am stripped of my armor. (Currently Dylan's clothes/ black cloak is armor to protect her/him) I'll just bandage my injuries later. For now I think I'll go talk to the jerk ass named Levi.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember Dylan can't talk until herhis mask is taken off but in exchange for her voice she has to give up memories. (She/he can only remember thing when he/she iz angry and than after he/she cools down he/she forgets everything "bad" that happened**


	13. Trouble

**Hi 13th chapter also the last chapter before i go back to school **

**:)**

**hope you like it i wanted to put more but that's for my next chapter **

* * *

><p>I knock on Levi's door and asked him "may I come in?"<p>

"State your name and business…"

"I'm Dylan and I'm here to deliver my report…" (Oluo and Petra made me write a report of what I saw during my mission before letting me go)

"Come in"

I walked in to find Erwin and Levi both drinking tea. "…Levi don't you have something to say to me, like maybe sorry for your subordinate's incompetence?"

"…"

"Dylan stop, being so rude to Captain Levi and commander Erwin. Look at you, you didn't even salute before as a greeting," nagged Petra as she came up from behind me saluting to the so called Superiors.

"…" Petra walked up and placed her hand on my shoulder. Whack! Levi jumped in to position, his hands reaching for his blades. "Don't touch me you filth" I said as my eyes changed to the colors red and black. Petra's hand had been ripped off…

"y-you what are you doing?!" asked Oluo (followed Petra cause he felt uneasy)

"….? Isn't it obvious I'm disposing of trash. Plus it was her fault for touching me even though I already warned you guys. When I shiver near girls is cause I can't control myself when they touch me." I said as I turned to the screaming female on the ground.

"…Erwin you wouldn't have a problem if I killed him now, would you?" Levi asked

"I give you permission to restrain him but not kill him." Erwin replied calmly.

"…" I blacked out for a bit.

"? What happened?" asked Oluo

"Wait don't approach him right now." Commanded Levi "…Oluo go treat Petra, I'll take care of him"

"…" what happened why do I smell blood? Why is there a hand in my hand? Who's screaming? … Did I lose control over my emotions again? I thought as I began to get up. Something cold and hard is against my neck… I feel like I've seen something like this before… oh yeah this was how I first met Squad Levi.

… Why is Petra missing a hand could it be? I looked at the hand I was holding… It is. I ducked under the blade then I began to walk over to Petra "…" I kneeled down reaches over to her hand.

"What do you want with petra, haven't you done enough damage?" Olou asked me

"I… I can fix her hand," I said softly.

"What you can do that?"

I nodded my head to his question. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a portable surgery kit, and a small box of medicine. Taking out the blue pill which was about as big as a warhead I put it in her mouth. "Hold that in your mouth… When I'm done you can chew it." I began to put her hand back on using a special type of healing magic in the shape of a tread. Once I finished I felt sick. (This type of magic drains the life force of the person sewing the wound together) "…I'm done"

"Wait how could just sewing the hand back on heal her hand. If just sewing a hand back on could save her, then so many people wouldn't have died or retired from missions/army!" Oluo yelled at me.

"… The tread I just used is a thread trillions died to create, it uses people's life force to fix wounds. I happen to come upon it in the middle of a battle field. The previous owner died from having all of his life force drained out. All that was left was a skeleton… so if you're going to be angry at me just remember I just gave up about 50 years of my like to save her.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>


	14. Bored & Teacher

**Hi school started so i'm pretty distracted, so if any of this seems weird... :)**

* * *

><p>… "But you were the reason why that happened, why should we thank you for cleaning up for yourself?" Erwin asked me<p>

"…" I thought so I, but I still can't tell them anymore about myself right now. Which means I can't explain everything

"As punishment you get solitary confinement for 2 weeks, no food only water" said Erwin

*puffs cheeks* "but I fixed the problem didn't I, so why two weeks?"

"Fine you get a month, and no food for two weeks"

"B-b-but"

"No buts, Levi escort him to his room"

"Tch"

Levi began to walk away… Great I'll just go that way… Erwin grabbed my cape's collar and tells me not to cause any more trouble and follow Levi. Makes a pouting face while following Levi.

"…" Levi pushed me into my room and locked the door.

AFTER A WEEK

"Come out, your free…" said Levi who was obviously annoyed by the fact that I was let out in only a week. Yay I walked out my room happily… that was until I saw how dirty the HQ had become in a week.

I immediately headed to the cleaning supplies and began to clean the HQ. By the end of the day I had finished…

"You were supposed to go see Erwin in his office…" said Mike after he had sniffed me… Oh s*** I didn't know that. Damn I'll go right now, I thought as I walk to his office. The lights are off is he asleep? Oh well I guess I don't have to talk to him till tomorrow. A hand suddenly reached out and grabbed me. I whipped around to see Erwin. (He didn't look too happy) "You're late" he said barely able to contain his anger.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about this completely…" I said in a monotone voice. (More like sorry I'm not sorry lol :)

"… forget it, anyways since you're here I will tell you what your mission is. It's the same thing as last time you just need to lure the titan over into our trap and then leave using 3d maneuver gear. The mission will begin in two weeks, plenty of time to learn how to use 3d maneuver gear." He said

Great another plan to get rid of me, I bet its cause they see me as a threat. I guess there's no helping it that's just how humans are. Jealous, greedy, and stupid… oh wait I'm a human too… I guess I'm pretty much the same.

"Understand?" asked Erwin

"Yes sir!" I responded

"Good. From now on Levi will be in charge of your lessons. Have Fun." Said Erwin with what looked like a smirk.

Have fun huh… with Levi as my coach its not gonna be possible. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Mike is finally introduced too lazy to tell you how they met...<strong>


	15. Training Ends

**Took a nap and over slept, but here's a new chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>FIRST DAY<strong>_

"Wake up, you little piece of s***." Said Levi as he kicked me off my bed once again. "Let's go" he ordered. I got up and said "I haven't even changed yet, are you trying to make me go out in my PJ's?"

He smirked but didn't respond… I guess that's a yes. "Fine. I'll follow you"

I got up and followed Levi, who was already leaving my room. We arrived at the forest… "… Shoot this to go forward," Levi said as he showed me how. "… Like this?" I asked as I used the 3d maneuver gear exactly like hoe I've seen other soldiers do. Levi looked at me he tried to hide his astonishment, but failed to. (His eyes give away everything) … I guess he wasn't planning on teaching me how to use it correctly. Too bad Levi I made sure to observe other people after I got caught, so I don't need your guidance…

"…if you knew how to use it why didn't you tell us?" asked Erwin as he stepped out of the shadows.

"I didn't learn till yesterday, when I saw so soldiers practicing," I responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"… then our mission will commence tomorrow" He said

Yes! I don't have to have Levi as my teachers any more :) No more torture of having to listen to him…

"Tch"

"Is there something wrong Levi?" asked Erwin

"Yes the fact that HE will still be alive after this."

"o.O you know if you want to kill me the best way is to use this," I said as I pulled out a type of poison that only exists in the dimension I came from.

"? What's that? Asked Hanji as she appeared out of who-knows-where

"… Poison"

"What! Why do you have something like that?" Asked Erwin with a voice that was somewhat shaky.

"Why? Isn't obvious I collected this from random assassins back at home. Though personally I don't know where they got this…" I said as I put it away.

"…why are there people trying to kill you?" Asked Erwin

"Hmmm, because I existed? Or they just wanted to take me to their Master/ mistress so that we can get married…"

Erwin, Levi, and Hanji stared at me in shock

"…? It that not normal around here" I asked

"… didn't think anyone, other than titans would actually like you…" said Levi

O.o "they only like me cause I can make them filthy rich" I said in with much hatred in my voice.

"… before you said you were nothing but a peasant boy, and now you tell us that you're a rich noble? Is that right?" asked Erwin

"not Quite I said I COULD MAKE them rich, not that I was rich and they wanted money" I responded

"More importantly Erwin! we caught a titan 3 meters tall." Said Hanji excitedly, her eye were practically shining with the concept of experimenting on them.

"… looks like you don't have to do your mission anymore…" said Erwin

"so like I was saying I want to bring Dylan along with me today…" said Hanji

"Ok" said Levi and Erwin at the same time

"…Hanji-san could you please excuse me from this experiment?"

"Hmph scared?" asked Levi

"…very"

My response surprised them

"Who wouldn't be scared when a titan tries to have sex with you?"

"… You knew what it was doing." Asked Hanji in astonishment.

"Well yeah, it was saying that it was so I can only assume it was going to do what it said" I said while shivering at the memory. "One thing I can tell you is that I have Zero percent interest in getting married to a titan. So don't even think about putting me in the same room with some random creature like a titan."

I began to walk away leaving the three to think about what I had just said to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi yeah i didn't want to make my OC have to put up with Levi's sadistic personality for more than a day. Well they'll come to like each other more later but for now they don't like each other very much... <strong>


	16. Captured Titan Albert

**Yay! chapter 16 and a three day weekend :D**

* * *

><p>I told them not to do this to me and yet they still… why is my life so f***** up, I thought as I let out a disappointed sigh. They as in Erwin and Levi had sent me with Hanji to experiment on the titan that was caught recently.<p>

"Dylan could you get closer to him? I want to see how he reacts." Said Hanji annoying

"NO! I'm not getting close to that monstrous thing!" I 'yelled' at Hanji.

"Come on please?" said Hanji as sweetly as possible.

"no way!" I said as I began to walk away

"PLEEAASE?!" said Hanji as she got in a bowing position "I'll do anything you say if you do this just once!"

"ANYTHING?" I asked suspicious that she wouldn't keep what she said. "Hmmm…."

"Will you?"

"No." I responded

"PLEAZE I'LL EVEN GET LITTLE LEVI AND BUSHY-BROW ERWIN TO BE YOUR SERVANTS FOR A DAY!"

"…a WEEK" I said while thinking about what I'd do to them while they belonged to me… just think a week of torturing them.

"How about no you little piece of crap?" that voice … it must be… Levi

"Then I'm not doing it." I stated stubbornly holding my ground.

"…Tch"

"PLZ LEVI JUST DO BE his servant for 1 day" pleaded Hanji

"… I'll do it only if I can have Levi as a servant for 1 day, Hanji as my dog for the rest of her life, and any other solider of my choice for 1 week" I said trying to be nice.

"… Ok but you can't have Hanji forever" said Erwin as he walked up. "Oh, and you can't do anything that involves sex…"

"Erwin you fucker…." Said Levi obiusly unhappy about what Erwin had just said.

"Ok, good enough. I just have to approach that filth right?" I asked as if nothing had happened.

"You son of a bitch…" said Levi he was angry, probably because I just acted lik he was non-existant

I walked up to the titan it stared at me and began to pant, strange I feel hot like I'm being burned alive…

**_"STAY DON'T LEAVE" _**said the titan as I began to walk away

Everyone stared at the titan in amazement…

**_"BE MINE, I LOVE YOU…"_**it said

_"**DYLAN**"_

My blood ran cold, why did this titan know my name? "Who are you? I don't remember ever having a lover who was a mindless monster… like me" I asked the titan

I kneeled down next to him and asked "are you my family?"

"NO"

"Then who are you, how did you become like this?" I asked him softly

"UGH" he groaned as he began to lose control over himself. "… ok I'll stay with you…" I sat down next to the titan and touched its blood stained hands.

"May you have a painless death my brethren… Albert F. Albrecht

"Did you hear that he just called himself a titans' brother… I heard him call himself a monster"

"… you do you know this titan?"

I peered at Levi's emotionless eyes "yes and no"

"What do you mean" Erwin

I looked at him pitying him and everyone else for not being able to understand. "…something about him seems familiar, like I knew him before he ever became a titan."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh what just happened ;P<strong>


	17. Captured Titan Albert II

**Noms on cookie while writing this**

* * *

><p>"… met him before he became a titan? How is that possible?"<p>

"…" This creature he's going to be dead by morning.

"how did you know his name?" asked Hanji excitedly

"… I don't know, I just had a feeling…"

"He could be a monster too!"

"Yeah we heard him say that he was a monster too!"

"…How do you explain what you said to THAT?" asked Levi repulsed by the aspect I might be a titan too/ Hanji was annoying him.

"… wouldn't it be natural to call a military weapon a monster?" I asked "or to call some one who lived through human experimentation on too, or someone who looks nothing like you but is the same thing, wouldn't humans call them all monsters?"

"…"

"I mean I only look different cause there are people who are after my body but people ended up making a mistake thinking I was a murder cause I was covered in my own blood…." I started to rant "I mean who the heck mistakes someone bleeding and in need of medical help a monster?"

"…why are you telling us this now?"

"hmmm? Cause you never asked that's why…"

"so if we had asked you would have told us?" asked Erwin suspiciously

"hmm… not all of it just some, you know I can't tell you EVERYTHING, because that would be embarrassing" I said with a blush (note: not visible cause of Dylan's mask.)

"… we wouldn't ask you for information like that…"

"Really? Even after I remove my mask you won't ask for any thing like that?" I asked

"…"

"by the way Erwin you're keeping that promise you made me just earlier right?"

"…Yes. You get Levi for a day, Hanji for half a year, and any solider of your choice for a week."

"good that start tomorrow ok?" I said turning to the other two standing next to Erwin.

"Erwin I'm going to get back at you for this…" said Levi

"Yes!" yelled Hanji happily "Doesn't this also mean I can observe him for a month!"

"Tch"

"And who else do you want?" asked Erwin

"Hmmm…. Eren Yeager."

"Ok, they will be assigned to you starting tomorrow."

**NEXT DAY**

"Oi! Brat wake up" said Levi as he drew back his leg to kick me.

And swing, I jumped up dodging his attack. And I said "Levi you aren't allowed to lift a finger against me till the next morning" I felt control over him. Damn it felt good getting back at him.

"DYLANNNN!" Yelled Hanji as she entered "time to wake up!"

"Hanji for today you aren't allowed to talk without permission."

She immediately covered her mouth trying hard to not talk.

… I'm gonna love today, i thought with an evil grin

"ok let's go"

"? where to?" blurted out Hanji

"…Levi kick her"

"WHAT!" yelled Hanji

"Twice"

Levi looked at me and smirked he kicked Hanji twice though they were somewhat light…

"Now lets to the medical room!" I said

"Why?" asked Hanji until she realized she had just spoken but I was in a good mood so I let it go

"…you'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor D: <strong>

**Lol i know i'm just so random that weird things happen, i think there's something wrong with my brain, but oh well no matter. **

**C: **


	18. In Medical Room

**Chapter 18 **

**I would like to thank ****QueenNyanDream for continuing to read my story no matter how random it got :D**

* * *

><p>I walked into the medical room (at least I think that's what they called it)<p>

"Wait what do you want to do?" asked Hanji

"Levi hit her hard…"

"… I won't" he responded to me

"… then let's go. And Hanji if you slow us down one more time I'll be the one to hit you. I said as I let out my blood lust by accident.

"Yes sir!" said Hanji slightly unnerved

We walked in to the medical room. I went and got some Band-Aids, medicine, and swabs. "hanji come over here."

"… if you were just going to treat my wounds you could have told me." She said as she walked over to me

"Do these… look clean?"

"Hmm... yeah why?"

"It just I can't believe you people have been treating wounds with these…"

"… Why did you get such large bandages? My wounds aren't even that bad."

"This isn't for you… it's for me."

"… Why you haven't even been hit recently."

"… It's proof that I'm not a titan." I said as I began to take off my pants, to reveal shorts under my pants.

"Y-y-your leg!" Hanji said uncomfortably, "since when was it like this, and how?"

"What's wrong" asked Levi

"Oh, I forgot about you… Levi wait for us outside" I commanded him.

"…" SLAM I heard his go out. He seemed somewhat upset.

"Wait Hanji I'm not done yet I need you to help me treat here too." I lifted up my shirt so that only my lower abdomen would show.

"… This is just terrible." Said Hanji as she began to treat my wounds.

After she finished with treating my lower half I pulled back on my pants and took off the bandage I had in my arm. "Hanji could you hand me the bottle over there?"

"Ok" she said

… She looked too pale I thought as I poured medication onto my arm. "… Done, Hanji look at me." I said

She turned, I looked at her bruises from Levi kicking her… not too bad but its best if they get treated. "Hanji make sure you don't tell a soul about this." I looked in her uneasy eyes

"B-b-but, why not. If we don't tell anyone then you'll be treated like a monster…"

"Hanji… I want to die while I still have some sanity…"

"Wait!" she yelled as I walked out.

"Levi, help Hanji out, it seems she's not doing too well" I walked "oh yeah, meet me in the mess hall in 3 hours from now" I added as an afterthought.

* * *

><p><span><strong>HANJI's POV<strong>

Levi came and told me to get up… He said that Dylan told us to meet him in three hours from now.

"Captain are you ok?" asked solider 1

"Yeah I'm fine…."

"You look awfully pale… did that MONSTER do something to you captain" asked solider 2

"… Don't call him a monster, today I confirmed that he was human, although I didn't want to" I said to my underlings

* * *

><p><strong>Scene changes back to Dylan's POV in next chapter ;P<strong>


	19. Change

**... Chapter 19**

**sry i didn't post on Wednesday, something came up (went shopping for food)**

* * *

><p>… Even though I did tell them to meet me in 3 hours I really don't have anything to do, guess I'll just go and wait for them…<p>

As I was walking I met Eren "hello Eren"

"ummm.. Hi?" he responded uncomfortably

"Eren did you hear from Erwin that you are assigned to me for a week?" I asked

"… Yea"

"Good come with me."

We continued walking to the mess hall, "Eren… who is that?" I asked pointing towards a girl with black hair and a red scarf.

"Oh that's Misaka…"

"And the boy?"

"Armin..."

"…Could you tell them to go away?"

"ummm… Ok?" he said questioning why I wanted them gone

"Good now then go get me 2 brooms, 2 mops, 8 dust cloths, and two pails of water, then meet me as the mess hall" I told him.

"Ugh, Ok" he said reluctantly

"Now go!" I commanded him, as I watched him walk away unhappy with what we were going to be doing for three hours. (Didn't tell him how long we were going to clean.)

**10 MIN LATER MESS HALL**

"Ok Eren you start on that side and I'll do this side." I told him as I began to clean, "don't slack cause I'll go check in an hour."

"…" :(

**1 HOUR LATER**

"… Eren that's no good, you have to do it like this" i said as I showed Eren how to clean the benches properly. "and you have to clean the tables before you sweep."

"..." GROWL Eren's stomach was making the sound made when a human get hungry…

"… Let's take a break… Are you hungry Eren?"

"Yeah" he said embarrassed

"Go sit down I'll go make you something to eat." I said as I walked to the kitchen where I found the chef beginning to cook.

"ummm excuse me could I possibly use some ingredients to make something?"

"No! Don't you know people now a days are starving? Don't go wasting all those ingredients for your own failed experiments." Said the chef

"Then I'll use these" I said as I pick up parts that the chef had discarded thinking that they had no worth.

"Hmm? Go ahead."

I began to prepare the ingredients, once I finish I made what I thought was a simple dish and brought it out.

"Here Eren" I handed him the food "sorry if it doesn't taste good… I had to use discarded parts"

"Mph, uf if su foo" (this is so good) (note: was stuffing my mouth with food when I said this)

"Glad you liked it…"

1 more hour till we meet up with the other two… I hope their alright… no wait what am I thinking I should be wishing that they never come back! "Eren after this go back to cleaning ok?

"Ok" he said willingly

"… I'll take that," I said as I took his empty dishes back to the kitchen to wash them.

10 min before Levi and Hanji come here… I wish they would hurry up sigh…. No, no, no don't think like that Dylan unless you like to suffer. But I'm no masochist if I don't want to cause myself pain I'd best avoid getting friendly…. That's right, throw away all emotions don't feel for them, don't care, don't love those humans whispered a voice in my head. B-but what if I could without being hurt? **IMPOSSIBLE** you can't break away from this **_curse_ **by yourself!

"…lan Dylan! What's wrong?"

I looked it was Hanji with Levi next to her… as I let out a sigh I thought thank God they're safe…

"Nothing, nothing is wrong"

* * *

><p><strong>O: Dylan's changing cause of her environment.<strong>


	20. Not a new Chapter

**Hi Finals are coming up so i won't be able to post new **

**chapters quite as frequently Sry ;P**

**(I'll post new chapters as least 1 every month staring next month) **


	21. Valentines Special

**Valentines Special **

**Yeah i know it's not Valentines any more but i had forgotten to upload this on Valentines day so I'm uploading it now...**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Petra's love corner!"<p>

""today we have some special guests!** ^v^** Soo Eren tell us who did you receive valentines from today!"

"…Why are talking about this when there are titans to kill?!**(****:**"  
>"Ummmm…. Could you answer the question plz?"<p>

"… 5"

"Ohhh who gave them to you, huh?!" said announcer Petra with her eyes shining

"…Misaka, Krista, an unknown person and… Armin… Levi" said Eren, his face flushing bright red.

"Hmm I can totally see you and Misaka"

"W-wha"

"But I just can't picture Armin or Krista… Especially Armin, and Levi…. Eren you are aware that Armin and Levi are GU.."

"I know, but don't ask me I wouldn't know why he gave me a valentine…"

"Ok… Know onto our next guest! Ymir!"

"…what's the point of this?"

"To find out who got the most chocolates this year**:)**"

"… I got 2"

"Really?!"

"One from Krista…" said Ymir as she blushed "and another from an Anonymous person…" Said Ymir with an unset expression that she didn't only get chocolate from krista.

"ooookaay now onto the next person… Our very own Captain Levi!"

"Tch"

"u-u-um Captain?" said Petra intimidated by Levi's Expression…

"Levi answer her now!"

"C-commander Erwin w-why are you here?"

"Relax Petra I came here because I heard that Levi actally agreeded to this farce.

"Damn it Erwin can't your keep your mouth shut, afterall you were the one who set me up…

"Umm Captain how many Valentines did you get this year?"

"…5 of those damn dirty things on my desk."

"5!?" "And here I thought that I was the only person to give it to him this year" muttered Petra to herself.

"do you know who their from Captain?"

"no, I don't I gave them away to that brat Eren"

"H-h-how could you Levi"

"Whoa Dylan where'd you come from?" asked Eren

"More importantly LEVI you didn't even look in the sliver box?"

"That's right I didn't"

"… How could you! I even when through the pains of repairing all that equipment"

"… That box was equipment?"

"That's right equipment me the genius repaired and modified"

"… Why did you wrap it in silver paper and make it look like a valentine"

"… AHHH I forgot to turn off the camouflage mode…"

"Brb"

…" what was that all about…?" "Btw who did the 4th valentine come from? (No including Dylan's mistake you said you got 5 right…"

"…" levi glared and walked away

MANY MANY HOURS LATER  
>"OK, onto Our very last guest… Dylan!"<p>

"Hmmm? Did you need something?"

"ummm… how many valentines did you get?

**"100,000 Billion"**

**"WTF" :(**

"How F*** did you get so many?!"

"…you only say that cause you don't know what I look like, or what my voice sounds like…" "plus this year was pretty sad… Most of them were from titans" I said with tears streaming down my face…

"…" (… I actually feel bad for him for once…) ppl whispered in the back ground.

"Oh btw I gave out more than the usual…

"You gave out valentines…?

"Yup I'm pretty sure I gave I to **EVERYONE **though I didn't sign my name cause it was too much of a pain."

* * *

><p><strong>For Ppl who Just reallly need to know how much everyone got :P<strong>

**Eren Yeger: 5**

**Misaka Ackerman: 3**

**Armin Arlert: 4**

**Reiner Braun: 2**

**Bertlot Hoover: 2**

**Annie Leonhardt: 3**

**Jean Kirstein: 1**

** Marco Bott: 3**

**Connie Springer: 1 (Connie cried when he found out his only Valentine was from a GUY)**

**Sasha Blouse: 15 (she stole other ppls valentines...)**

**Krista Lenz: 9 (boys in her squad...)  
><strong>

**Ymir: 2 (only wanted Valentines from Krista)**

**Erwin Smith: 5 (... for ppl who ship male characters together...)  
><strong>

**Zoë Hange: 2 **

**Mike Zacharius: 2**

**Levi: 4 ( he got more later on during the day, the next day he woke up His room was full of boxes and boxes of Valentines. Man girls are scary...)Eld Jinn: 2**

**Oluo Bozado: 1 (Oluo cried when Dylan told everyone he had given them chocolates no matter who they where... Poor him...)**

**Petra Ral: 4**

**Günther Schultz: 3**


End file.
